Remember
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: This is a story of what would happen if Alec HardCastle and Tessa Chalfont had a child together; Tessa and one of her child are lost in memories and to remember. The story "Glamara" belongs to Sara Hylton.


**Tessa Chalfont's POV**

It hurts when you breath after you heard that your fiancé is leaving you for another girl who is a bitch, I have showed him the picture of our newborn baby named Alexia HardCastle and that's when I saw his eyes filling with tears and how regretful he is by doing this to me and our daughter and said that he will think about us and love us through our spirits even if he will marry Roxanne before leaving to war and this where we had stopped talking and going in our own ways and then there I was talking to Roxanne and felt like shaking her but I controlled myself as I departed back to Glamara and live with my daughter and the rest of my family that I have, the night I had with Alec was beautiful we had so much fun together as I realized that later he was just a friend and afterwards I married Edward's son Richard as he both welcomed me and Alexia with open arms but later he was in grudge towards her and that didn't make me feel secure as I then saw Julian again as he said to me that he loved me as he would say he will also love Alexia as if it was his own daughter and we had beautiful moments together including little Alexia who was only three ½ at that time.

One day when Julian has died in the ocean with that cruel young woman named Roxanne I have cried over him while little Alexia was in my uncle's arms whimpering while Annie has just watched in horror as days has passed on and I delivered a bombshell and I gently kneeled down to my daughter as I whispered to her, "You're going to have a little brother or sister, baby"

My little girl has done a beautiful smile to me, she had Alec's smile as this brought me tears remembering how Alec had a childish smile, I remember my reaction of Alec's death just like yesterday, I was shocked so shocked that I walked on the streets while the cars was blaring their honks at me as afterwards I have noticed my hat was gone but I simply sated down and cried my heart out as I remembered that before I heard of his death that I saw my uncle sleeping with that Roxanne who was seemed to be a slut and including she was a bitch.

I will never forgive her for taking Alec and Julian away from me and wish that she is in hell with the Satan, back to where we are now Richard has come back to us to beg to return with him as I said I was carrying Julian's child but that didn't matter with him as long that he's with me and Alexia, I had agreed with him as couple of months later I had a very difficult birth because I had fallen down the stairs, I had a very beautiful boy named Adam who is named after my cousin who has died in the war.

There was my evil step-mother who would always try to brake us up because she was jealous of my mother and that Richard's father was still in love with my mother, besides than that evil step-mother the four of us had a great time until Richard has died, there was also the step-mother who tried to kill us by burning the house but unfortunately Annie who was a good friend of mine has died in the fire by leaving my little girl to cry.

I remember loads of stuff that has happened afterwards my friends like Susan, my family and especially Lionel, they had helped us so many times that it would be great is someday we will help them too, we are grateful to have them as part of our lives, me and my two children has gone back to Glamara as my little Alexia was mixed with happiness and jumped in aunt Hetty's arms as days have quickly passed on and Lionel asking me if me and my children wants to live together and that I will tell him in twelve months…

**Alexia HardCastle's POV**

My mother has answered a yes and that Mr. Lionel has confessed to her that the first time he saw her that he instantly fell in love with her but seeing her with a big bump on her stomach has made his heart sank, now him and mother are happy together and will live happily after…

I am now at the age of my sweet sixteen and my brother Adam is twelve where we have now have a little sister at the age of two and ½ named as Theresa, I remembered that my mother and step-father was over joyed when they heard that they were expecting a child together, I remember their wedding as I was only a child. One day I remember at the age of twelve that I have fallen for a cute guy named Alberto as we had danced in circles, I remember last week that I had graduated and did a farewell to the school as I went back to Glamara to help Robert and Caroline with uncle Geoffrey and aunt Hetty who were closely to die as I slowly remembered that mother told me about father who have died in the war and passed on to heaven, one day I will remember my children, my years of marriage and the rest of my life…

* * *

><p>Hi there, well this is a short chapter and one-shot from a version that I was thinking from the novel "Glamara" written by Sara Hylton; it's a great book actually I recomand you to read it; it's quite beautiful, there is parts that are sad while the rest was happily good; some parts were mixed with emotions if some of you haven't read it well you should it's a good Novel...<p>

**The "Glamara" Characters belongs to Sara Hylton...**

**Alexia, Theresa belongs to me... well there are some sort of made up people for this story.**


End file.
